


Gimme, gimme

by zjuoo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjuoo/pseuds/zjuoo
Summary: 말렉/알렉매그도움을 바라던 꼬마천사에서 자신에게 도움을 줄 수 있는 천사가 되기까지.





	Gimme, gimme

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

by. 무말랭

* * *

 

 

 

한낮의 훌륭한 커피 한 잔은 아직 잠에서 덜 깬 머리를 깨우는 데 가장 좋은 약이었다. 매그너스는 가운의 느슨한 매듭을 풀고서 편히 소파에 앉아 입 안에 가득한 까만 액체를 음미 중이었다. 매일 봐도 지루하지 않은 햇살이 창 문 안으로 쏟아지고 있었고, 멀리 보이는 고층의 건물들은 더 없이 빛났다. 티스푼 대신 손가락을 허공에서 한 번 휘젓는 것만으로도 반 쯤 사라진 커피의 표면에 작은 소용돌이가 생겼다. 아주 완벽한 주말이야. 매그너스는 슬리퍼 안의 발가락을 꼼지락거렸다.

오늘은 하루가 멀다 하고 찾아오는 손님들도, 밀린 약속도 없었고 이마나 입 속에 뿔이 달린 친구들도 문제를 일으키지 않는, 그런 여유로운 날이었다. 저녁에 자신이 호스트인 작은 파티 하나만 끝나는 일정이었다. 따로 준비할 필요조차 없었다. 이런 건 그의 전문이었다. 타닥거리는 얇은 판들 중에서 흘러나왔던 멜로디를 기억하며 매그너스는 자리에서 일어났다. 그리곤 손가락으로 건반을 두드리듯 몇 번 움직여 어젯밤 미처 치우지 못한 파티의 흔적을 순식간에 치워냈다.

살랑거리며 테라스로 나가 비어 있는 사료 그릇을 채우고 바깥을 내다보기도 하고 따뜻한 물을 욕조에 반쯤 채워 몸을 담구기도 했다. 아끼는 오일을 몇 방울 풀어두니 금세 나른한 향이 퍼져나갔다. 좋아 좋아. 매그너스는 물속에 넣었던 손을 꺼내 요리조리 살폈다. 마력 때문인지 손톱 가장자리가 쉽게 닳곤 했다. 집 안 가득 밝은 빛을 켜두기 전에 새로 매니큐어를 칠해야겠다고 생각했다.

매그너스는 문을 열기 전, 소매의 프릴과 단추가 알맞게 채워져 있는 지를 확인했다. 그리고 가장 여유로운 웃음을 얼굴에 덮어씌우고서 손잡이를 내렸다. 위대한 하이 월록의 파티에 오신 것을 환영합니다. 가장 먼저 도착한 도트가 그를 한 품 가득 안아주었다. 얼굴 보기 힘들어? 그녀는 색색의 꽃잎이 그려진 귀여운 원피스를 입고 있었다. 그리고 손 안엔 작은 화분이 들려 있었다. 그의 화단을 꾸미는 것의 8할은 이런 작은 선물들이 주를 이뤘다.

도트와 가볍게 샴페인 잔을 부딪치고서 얼마 지나지 않자, 초대장을 손에 든 이들이 줄을 지었다. 뉴저지를 누비고 다니기라도 한 건지 이슬을 맞은 풀잎의 향이 나는 늑대들과 하늘하늘한 원단의 옷을 입은 실리들, 그리고 달려오기라도 한 건지 머리가 흐트러진 뱀파이어와 옷이 가리지 않은 온갖 곳에 룬을 그린 네필림들이 있었다. 한 자리에 모이기 힘든 사고뭉치들이 쾌락의 중심인 브루클린으로 모여들었다. 유려한 필체를 뽐내며 정성껏 초대장을 써내려간 보람이 있다고 매그너스는 생각했다.

그 중엔 매그너스의 집에서 보기 힘든 꼬마 손님들도 있었다. 경직된 입매로 긴장을 풀지 않은 매리스의 근처에서 떨어지지 않는 걸 보니 고고한 라이트우드의 새 식구들인 듯 했다. 시간 참 빠르지. 남들보다 느리게 떨어지는 매그너스의 시계 초침이 그 때 만큼은 남들과 같이 흘러가는 것 같았다. 좁은 틈을 재주넘듯 피하면서 그가 새 술잔을 들고서 그들에게 다가갔다.

“어서와요, 매리스.”

“초대해줘서 고마워요, 매그너스.”

“당신이 차단 룬을 그렸을 때가 엊그제 같은데.”

“벌써 엄마가 되었죠.”

“애정 어린 눈빛이 그 큰 두 눈에 가득한 게 보기 좋네요.”

매그너스가 잔을 들어 올리자, 매리스가 입가를 살짝 올리며 자신을 잔을 가져다 댔다. 알렉, 이사벨, 제이스에요. 꼬마 신사 숙녀들이 낯선 곳이라 그런지 쭈뼛거리며 손을 흔들었다. 귀엽기도 하지. 마치 천사들 같군요. 매그너스의 칭찬에 이사벨이 원피스의 끝단을 들고 가볍게 앉았다 일어났다. 제이스는 흘러내린 앞머리를 쓸어 넘기며 매그너스의 손을 맞잡았는데, 알렉만큼은 엄마를 쏙 빼닮아서 그런지 경계를 늦추지 않았다. 그저 그녀의 옆에 서서 곧은 눈빛으로 쳐다보기만 했다. 정말이지, 라이트우드란.

 

모두가 기분 좋게 취한 밤이었다. 매그너스는 양 손가락을 맞대고서 이곳저곳을 돌아다니며 부족한 것이 없는 지를 확인했다. 그러다 자신의 뒤쪽에서 달그락거리는 소리에 귀를 기울였다. 가벼운 유리의 소리라기보다는, 좀 더 묵직한, 그러니까 이건 서재에서 나는 소리였다. 누군가 자신과의 품격 있는 대화를 원하는가 싶어 그는 오른쪽으로 몸을 돌렸다. 음, 아무래도 이들에게 너무 과한 기대를 건 것 같았다. 

“도움이 필요하니?”

“…아뇨. 제가 할 수 있어요.”

발꿈치를 들었던 것을 자신이 못 본 줄 알았던지, 양 손을 뒤로 숨기고서 라이트우드 가의 꼬마신사가 눈을 도르륵 굴리고 있었다. 압생트가 그리워지는 눈빛이야. 매그너스는 상대를 고려해 굳이 입 밖으로 그 말을 꺼내지 않았다. 매그너스가 살풋 웃자, 아이의 두 뺨에서 생기가 도는 듯 했다.

하지만 말과는 다르게 알렉이 손을 뻗은 곳 보다 반 뼘 더 높은 곳에 그가 원하는 두꺼운 고서가 꽂혀있었다. 선반을 짚고 온 몸을 뻗어내도 닿을 리가 없었다. 매그너스는 조용히 돌아가는 척 걸음을 늦추고 자신의 이름이 작게나마 들리기를 기다렸다. 몇 번이나 덜컥거리는 소리가 들리더니 근처에 틀어둔 오래된 팝송의 멜로디가 다시 크게 들렸다.

“저기, 마법사님.”

“월록이라고 해, 꼬마 천사. 이왕이면 하이 월록이라고 불러주면 좋을 것 같아.”

“하이월록,님.”

“응?”

“저를 도와주시겠어요?”

“물론이지. 너를 도울 수 있는 것만큼 기쁜 일은 없을 거야, 알렉산더.” 

매그너스가 한 걸음 다가서니 알렉이 옆으로 물러나며 자리를 비켜줬다. 검지로 책등의 윗부분을 긁어서 끌어내자 아래에서 쏟아지는 눈빛이 천장의 샹들리에만큼 반짝거렸다. 이런, 마법으로 꺼내줄 걸 그랬나. 매그너스는 볼가를 긁적이며 무릎을 굽히고 남색 원단으로 감싸진 고급스런 양장본을 앞에 서 있는 알렉에게 건넸다. 

“보는 눈이 있구나. 이건 활의 역사가 담긴 책이야. 오래 전에 그걸 잘 다루던 친구에게서 선물 받은 거란다.”

“…감사합니다.”

“매그너스.”

“매그너스.”

작은 입술에서 옹알이처럼 내뱉어지는 이름에 매그너스는 귓가에 걸어둔 나선형의 악세서리를 매만졌다. 네가 가저도 돼. 나는 활이 필요가 없어서. 매그너스의 말에 알렉의 입꼬리가 부드럽게 호선을 그렸다. 웃는 얼굴이 마치 작은 큐피트를 보는 것 같았다. 보이지 않을, 그의 등에 돋아 있을 작은 날개를 상상하며 매그너스는 알렉을 위해 자리를 비켜주었다.

 

 

* * *

 

 

몇 번이고 눈꺼풀을 감았다 뜨면서, 매그너스는 머리가 무겁다고 생각했다. 숙취라기보다는, 아마도 어제 너무 흔들려서 그런 건 아닐까 하는 추측이었다. 몸을 휘감는 단단한 온기가 없어서 그런지 매그너스는 몸을 부르르 떨며 기지개를 켰다. 그가 있을 곳은 뻔했다. 손가락을 하나씩 접어 올리자, 방으로 오는 길에 어딘가에 떨어뜨려놨을 실크 가운이 이불 위에 나타났다. 반대쪽 손도 같은 방식으로 움직이니 아무렇게나 눌려있던 머리와 허전했던 얼굴에 자신감이 붙었다. 이래 봬도 하이 월록인데 언제 어디서든 완벽해야 했다.

거실로 나가니 포근한 반죽 냄새가 났다. 부디 오늘은 가장자리만 태웠길 바라면서 매그너스는 서둘러 부엌으로 향했다. 뒤집개를 한 손에, 다른 한 손으론 비장하게 프라이팬을 들고서 알렉이 씨름을 하고 있었다. 집중하느라 조금 굽은 어깨를 따라 등 위로 날개뼈가 살짝 도드라졌다. 곧게 뻗은 허리의 양쪽으로 그려진 룬을 따라 아래로 시선을 옮기며, 매그너스가 기척을 숨기고 조용히 다가섰다.

“깼어요?”

“좋은 아침이야, 알렉산더.”

“거의, 다 됐어요.”

“기대해도 되겠지?”

“음, 아마도요?”

넌 너무 솔직한 게 매력이지. 매그너스는 반쯤 감긴 눈으로 손을 뻗어 알렉의 코끝을 두드렸다. 간지럽다는 듯 눈을 찡그렸다 피면서 알렉은 장난스럽게 코를 씰룩거렸다. 매그너스는 한쪽으로 모여 꾹 다물린 입술 위로 꾹 도장을 찍어주었다.

 

아무래도 잠에서 쉽게 깨긴 힘들 것 같아 매그너스는 머리 위의 선반을 이곳저곳 들추었다. 피곤할 때야 말로 직접 내려 마시는 커피가 필요했기 때문이었다. 다갈색의 손잡이를 잡아 자신의 앞에 두고서, 매그너스는 원두가 담긴 작은 종이백을 꺼내려고 손을 뻗었다. 하지만 너무 깊게 뻗은 것인지 외려 안쪽으로 깊숙하게 들어가 버린 꼴이 되어버렸다. 입가를 가리고 크게 하품을 하고서 매그너스는 손가락을 튕기기 위해 손을 들어올렸다. 

“도와줄까요?”

“응?”

“커피 마시려구요? 내가 꺼내줄게요.”

“고마워, 알렉산더.”

“당신을 도울 수 있을 때가 제일 기쁜 걸요.”

알렉이 잠시 몸을 기울여 부족한 만큼의 거리를 채워 작은 종이백을 꺼냈다. 매그너스는 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고서 그가 하는 양을 바라보고 있었다. 꿈처럼 흘러갔던 과거의 한 순간이 작은 폴라로이드에 담기고서야 매그너스는 입을 동그랗게 모으고 작게 깨달음의 소리를 냈다. 오, 이런.

“꼬마천사의 도움을 받다니. 영광인 걸?”

“내가 꼬마에요?”

“나에겐 언제나 꼬마일 거야.”

“이렇게 큰 꼬마 봤어요?”

알렉이 부러 자신의 손을 들고서 매그너스의 머리 위를 한 번, 그리고 자신의 머리 위를 한 번 씩 가져다 대었다. 장난스러운 도발에 매그너스는 입술을 삐죽였고 알렉은 여유롭게 웃어 보이다 화들짝 놀라 아래로 고개를 숙였다. 이미 가장자리는 물론이고 그을린 향이 위로 올라오고 있었다. 그의 의기양양하던 어깨가 순식간에 아래로 늘어졌다. 매그너스는 찬장에 있는 메이플 시럽을 듬뿍 올려 먹어야 할 것 같다고 생각했다. 하지만 날개가 꺾인 그의 천사를 보듬어 주는 것이 먼저였다.

매그너스는 그대로 두 팔을 크게 벌려 알렉을 안아주었다. 한 품에 흘러넘치는 그의 몸을 힘주어 안고서 앞뒤로 조금씩 흔들리니, 알렉이 턱을 기대고서 매그너스가 하는 대로 잠자코 서 있었다.

“너를 방해한 내 잘못이니 상심할 필요 없어, 알렉산더. 반죽이야 또 만들면 되는 걸.”

“그래도요….”

“우리 꼬마천사님을 내가 어떻게 하면 풀어줄 수 있을까, 응?”

“여기. 여기에 키스해주세요.”

“꼬마답지 않게 응큼하네.”

매그너스는 알렉의 손가락이 가리키는 곳으로 천천히 입술을 옮겼다. 입술에 한 번 닿으니 그의 손가락이 왼쪽 볼가로 옮겨갔다. 그곳에 닿으니 이번엔 오른쪽 볼 위로, 그 다음엔 콧대 위로, 그리고 이마 위로 자꾸만 도망쳤다. 매그너스가 셀 수 없이 많은 키스를 뿌리고 나서야 두 사람은 진한 갈색으로 변한 동그란 반죽 덩어리를 접시에 올리고 식탁으로 자리를 옮길 수 있었다. 쌉싸름하지만 달콤한 시럽향이 입 안 가득 퍼져갔다.

 

 

 


End file.
